Making The Connection
by angela1997
Summary: "Her peals of giggles filled the air and he couldn't help but smile." Robbie and Cat at age seven. Back when Rex was merely sock puppet and Cat was still a brunette.


**A/N So this is my first time writing for this fandom...I write primarily for House of Anubis but I also write for Austin and Ally. I always thought if I was going to write for Victorious it'd be for Bori but something about Cabbie caught my eye. This oneshot is branching off of a drabble I wrote for House of Anubis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

A seven year old Robbie Shapiro sat on the jungle gym of the dismal playground anxiously awaiting his older brother's return from the ice cream truck. Pulling a small sock puppet onto his left hand he began to walk around the park.

"Who's that pretty lady over there? I wouldn't mind playing tag with her." The puppet said cockily.

"Rex! You know all girls have cooties!" Robbie exclaimed glancing over at the little brown haired girl sitting on the swings.

"Hey! I don't have cooties!" She cried skipping over to him.

"Yuh huh! My brother Jackson said that allllllll girls have cooties until the cootie bugs fall outta their hair when they're ten!" He answered back smartly.

"Well your brother Jackson is stupid!"

"Well at least I have a brother!"

"I have a brother! He likes funny sounds and plays with rope a lot! My mommy says he's not supposed to do that though." She said looking down sadly.

"I'm sowwy." Robbie made his hand puppet say in a tiny mouse-like voice.

The little girl giggled in reply and Robbie felt just a little better. There was something he liked about her maybe it was the way she was already defensive towards him even though they'd just met.

"I'm Robbie who're you?" He asked curiously.

"You're supposed to say 'I'm Robbie what's your name'. Not 'who're you'." She corrected.

"Hi. I'm Robbie. Who are you?" He replied ignoring her directions.

"I'm Caterina!" She said reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Let's go swing!"

"Ew Cat! You have cooties! Don't hold my hand!" He said recoiling from her as they reached the swings.

"Did you just call me Cat?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Um yea cuz you know Caterinina is a little hard to say."

"It's Caterina not Caterinina silly! It's okay you can call me Cat!"

"Ok Cat!" They took their places on the swings and immediately Robbie began pumping his feet and soaring on the swing. Glancing over at Cat he realized that she was smiling sadly at him while she swayed from side to side on the swing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to swing... My bestest friend Jade normally pushes me but she went to go get ice cream."

Wordlessly Robbie got up and gently pulled his puppet Rex off his hand. Placing the puppet in his pocket he started pushing the little girl on the swing. Her peals of giggles filled the air and he couldn't help but smile.

"Higher Robbie Higher!" She squealed in between laughs.

Suddenly Cat slipped off the swing flying through the air. Her laughter quickly changed to cries of pain and Robbie was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" He cried.

"My knee and my elbow." She said glancing down at her bloodied knee.

"Want me to go find a Band-Aid?" He asked frantically. She nodded sniffling and he raced off towards a nearby parent. He was back within seconds holding four Veggie Tales Band-Aids.

"Can you put them on me?" She asked her eyes watering.

"Oh okay." He said placing two on her knee and two on her elbow.

"Thank you." She reached up and hugged him carefully.

"Cat what have I told you about touching? You have cooties." Robbie said stubbornly, pulling himself out of the girls' grasp.

"But Robbbbiiieee you're like my prince charming! You saved me so we have to hug and get married and live happily ever after!" She insisted.

"Do I get to slay a dragon?" He asked.

"Of course that's what happened in Sleeping Beauty!"

"Ok I guess that doesn't sound as bad. But no kissing!"

"Yay! Let's go find Jade and Jackson!" She squealed getting up and running towards the ice cream truck.

"Cat wait up!" He said running to her and grabbing her hand.

Eight years later when Cat and Robbie are both fifteen they'll run into each other again at their Hollywood Arts auditions. He won't recognize her because her hair is red and she won't know him because of his puppet. However they'll always feel a special connection to each other and Cat will always associate Robbie with the vague memory of bloody knees and new nicknames while Robbie will always think swings and cooties around her. They'll never make the connection.

* * *

**A/N There you have it my first Victorious fic. The hardest part of writing this whole thing was making Rex seem all perverted even though a seven year old Robbie was controlling him. I'd go back and change it but I'm not sure what else to write for him. Constructive criticism is appreciated however flames are not.**


End file.
